Memorias
by Unloved person
Summary: Algunas se atrevían a acercarse a mi, y preguntar si me sentía bien. Si no necesitaba un doctor. Otras me miraban con tristeza y lástima. Una que otra me miró con burla. Y otras, susurraban, que parecía una muñeca de porcelana triste y rota.


_Descargo de responsabilidad; Los personajes mencionados, no me pertenecen, todos son correspondientes a la compañía Nintendo. Yo solo los tomo prestados. No gano nada con esto, quizás solo el cariño de alguna lectoras. _

_Advertencias; ehhh, muerte de personaje, mención de Boy-Boy. Nada fuerte._

_P-D. Yo lo reeleí, una vez terminado con la canción de My heart will go on en versión piano, y lo disfruté, si ustedes quieren probarlo, adelante._

_Sin más que decir, disfruten y nos vemos a bajo. 3_

…_._

…_._

…_._

…

…

…

"_No había excepción a ningún día. Cualquiera que fuese la fecha, siempre a las siete de la mañana me llegaba un mensaje de él. Era una costumbre suya, una bella costumbre suya, preguntar que tal había despertado, que él deseaba estar a mi lado y claro, un *te amo* sin falta._

_Y a pesar de ya no estar en la secundaria, esos mensajes diarios me hacían sentir feliz. Porque me hacían saber, que yo era lo más importante para una persona, para la persona que yo más amaba. _

_Él siempre aseguraba, que nunca pediría nada a cambio, que con solo estar conmigo era suficiente. _

_Dos años de noviazgo, de un noviazgo que parecía sacado de un libro de cuentos para niñas de Disney. _

_Todo parecía tan perfecto, el juraba que daría lo que fuese por mí. Y claro, yo también se lo juraba. Porque yo podía dar todo, incluso mi vida por ese hombre. _

_Para mí, era un sueño hecho realidad, estar toda la vida, junto a mi primer amor. Eso era lo que mi corazón pensaba, y lo que él confirmaba._

_Sí, nuestro amor parecía de niños de secundaria, de esos que creen que se casarán con su primer pareja y que vivirán felices por siempre. Y eso, que nosotros ya estábamos en la universidad. Cada uno en una licenciatura diferente._

_Él estudiaba Derecho y yo Medicina. Y aunque ambos llevábamos una carrera difícil, hacíamos hasta lo imposible por vernos por las tardes. _

_Claro, nuestra relación era malvista en la calle, pero a ninguno de nosotros nunca nos importó. Era amor, algo de lo que nosotros estábamos seguros, y no nos molestaba demostrárselo a los demás._

_Varias veces pasé yo la noche en su apartamento, y él en el mío._

_Todo iba tan bien, que incluso, decidimos mudarnos juntos. El vendió su apartamento y yo puse en renta el mío, y con parte de mi herencia y el dinero ganado de la venta, compramos una casa. Una preciosa casa de dos pisos y jardín. _

_Parecíamos una pareja de recién casados. Los dos primeros meses, eran maravillosos, como si nuestra compañía mutua fuera una fuente de alegría para los dos. _

_En mi corazón yo creía, que esto fortalecería nuestra relación, Desgarrándome el alma, fue lo contrario._

_Poco a poco, el dejo de invitarme a salir, y cuando yo lo hacía, el se negaba excusándose con tareas, proyectos o estudios atrasados._

_Intenté comprenderlo, yo también estaba ajetreado por la universidad. _

_Comenzó a pasar más tiempo con sus amigos en quién sabe donde. _

_Dolía. Porque mentía. Decía ir a la biblioteca o a alguna clase, y más sin embargo, siempre llegaba ebrio._

_Lo que me hizo confirmar, que todo iba mal, y que ya nada era como antes. Fue una noche de sábado. Él y yo habíamos quedado para salir a cenar. Más sin embargo, terminé cenando solo, pues el nunca se presentó. Con fastidio fui a casa, estaba molesto porque me había dejado plantado en nuestra primera cita en mucho tiempo._

_Al entrar, me había dado cuenta al ver las luces apagadas por completo, que tampoco se encontraba ahí. _

_Saqué mi celular y le llamé, no contestó, con desesperación, busqué y llamé en mi agenda a todo aquel que sería su amigo, y podría estarle haciendo compañía en este momento. _

_Todos decían no haberlo visto en horas._

_Recuerdo haberme sentado en la sala, a esperarle. Al cabo de casi 3 horas, el apareció. Se acercó a mi, casi tropezando en el camino, y me abrazó. Un abrazo, que no me había dado en semanas, una cercanía que no teníamos en días. Correspondí la muestra de afecto, y más sin embargo, al poner mi rostro en su cuello, me di cuenta de la cruda realidad. Lápiz labial, y olor a perfume barato. Él me había engañado._

_Se hizo presente el nudo en la garganta, el escozor en los ojos, y la opresión en el pecho._

_Contrariamente a lo que quería, me aferré a su camisa. Y comencé a llorar._

_Quien sabe, si fue por su ebriedad, el empezó a buscar, un contacto más cercano. Me negué, con un hueco en el pecho forcejeé, pero mi fuerza no fue suficiente. No se comparaba a la de él. No pude detenerlo. _

_Esa noche nunca la olvidaría, porque esa noche él me había engañado, y me había forzado a tener sexo._

_Al día siguiente, me había decidido, en acabar con eso. En acabar en lo que ya ni siquiera podría considerarse una relación._

_Tenía la determinación. Pero ¿Cuánto duraría? Apenas unos segundos._

_Estúpidamente, me había convencido de que había sido la ebriedad y la inconsciencia del momento._

_Él nunca dijo nada, pero estaba seguro que todo lo recordaba muy bien, ¿Porqué? Porque me evitaba más que antes._

_Día tras día, mi amor por él se hacía más doloroso, pero no disminuía ni un poco. _

_Él parecía distanciarse más. (Sí es que eso fuese posible) Y lo que era esconderse, en un tiempo se convirtió en indiferencia._

_Salía sin avisar, ya se había vuelto una costumbre para él llegar oliendo a alcohol todas las noches. _

_En repetidas ocasiones, había intentado hablar con él. Pero lo que había comenzado por un *cállate* de su parte, terminaba con respuestas agresivas y un azotón de puerta. _

_Lo que había llegado a indiferencia, había logrado alcanzar un punto dónde él era grosero, violento y hasta vulgar conmigo._

_Todos en la universidad, solían decirme que me veía diferente. Y tenían razón. Aunque mi aspecto fuese el de siempre, mi mirada siempre se encontraba vacía. Desconsolada. La sonrisa que poseía ya desde hace dos años había desaparecido._

_Y es que, la persona que me había sacado de un profundo hoyo donde había caído hace ya muchos años por la trágica muerte de mis padres, me estaba hundiendo ahí de nuevo._

_En la tristeza, desesperación, desconsuelo, ignorancia y melancolía. Esa persona, que me había hecho olvidar todo eso, me llevaba ahí otra vez._

_Un día, decidí regresar todo a como era antes. Le invité a cenar. Para mi gran sorpresa, él aceptó. El camino al restaurante fue silencioso, en su coche no se escuchaba nada más que el bajo volumen de la radio, que en esos momentos tocaba *I don't wanna miss a thing* ._

Estaba, que no cabía en mi felicidad. Quizás esta cita, fuese al fin el regreso a nuestra relación de antes.

Valla sorpresa al llegar ahí, se encontraban los que serían todos sus amigos de la universidad.

Él no dudó ni un momento en irse a sentar ahí. Sin más opciones, le seguí.

Todos en la mesa me veían extraño, más sin embargo, me saludaron con un *¿Qué tal?*.

Comenzaron a hablar de cosas que no entendía ni me importaban.

Todo se fue a la basura otra vez. Lo que yo veía como un nuevo comienzo para nosotros, quizás él lo ignoraba.

En esos momentos, yo parecía un desconocido sentado a su lado.

Cuando no veía la situación más incómoda, un mujer se acercó y se sentó en sus piernas, diciendo cosas melosas como; *¿Vienes a cenar y no me invitas corazón?* *He esperado la llamada toda la semana*.

Él no dijo nada, a pesar de que estaba consciente de yo observaba todo.

Los chicos que nos hacían la mala compañía ahí. Nos miraban a mí, a él, a mi, a él, a mi, a él. Esperando una reacción.

Me destrozó por completo el corazón, ver como mi presencia a él simplemente no le importaba.

Sin hacer un ruido, me levanté y salí de ahí.

Ese labial, era el mismo de su camisa. Ese perfume, era la misma peste que él tenía ese día.

Las lágrimas inundaban mis mejillas. Mi pecho dolía como nunca.

Aún había estado viendo a esa mujer. A la misma mujer.

No pude evitar sentirme deshecho. Él ya no me amaba, y eso era evidente. Él había encontrado a alguien más. Y yo sin embargo, aún me aferraba a su presencia. Le amaba igual que hace un mes, dos, tres, o dos años. Le quería. Le quería como solo se puede querer a una persona en la vida.

Esa noche, fui a un parque, ya no recuerdo cual, me senté y me puse a llorar hasta que vi el sol salir. Fue cuando me di cuenta, de que había pasado ahí toda la noche, sacando en lágrimas este dolor que no podía contener.

Ahora, me preguntaba, _¿Y qué haces cuando te rompen el corazón?_. Ya lo asumía. Ya no había oportunidades con él. Él ya no me amaba, y por alguna razón, quizás lástima, seguía conmigo.

Ese día, caminé por las calles, bajo las atentas miradas de las personas, alguna se atrevían a acercarse a mi, y preguntar si me sentía bien. Si no necesitaba un doctor. Otras me miraban con tristeza y lástima. Una que otra me miró con burla. Y algunas, susurraban, que parecía una muñeca de porcelana triste y rota.

Con amabilidad declinaba la ayuda de un doctor, afirmaba mi tristeza con mi mirada, ignoraba a los que me miraban con desdén y creía que era cercano el término muñeca triste y rota a mi persona.

Al llegar a la casa, que él y yo, solíamos compartir. Porque ya no lo haríamos más. Hice una maleta, procurando dejar cualquier cosa que me recordara a él. Exceptuando dos o tres fotografías de él.

Y con su mirada sobre mí, salí de la casa, no sin antes murmurarle un _*Te amo* ._

Fui directo a mi coche, y me fui de ahí sollozando. Si le miraba más tiempo, me creía capaz de arrodillarme frente a él, y suplicar amor. Su amor.

Pasaron los años, y no volví a tener alguna pareja. Me era imposible abrazar a alguien, y no imaginarme sus brazos musculosos. No podía besar a nadie, sin recordar sus suaves labios. No quería amar a nadie, no me veía amando a alguien, que no fuese él.

Mi hermana se casó. Y aunque ella esperaba verme ahí con él, casi lloró cuando le conté que él, ya no me amaba más.

Ella formó una familia, y yo me concentraba en mi trabajo de médico.

No supe de él en ese entonces. Fue un tiempo después, que una mujer demacrada, pero joven, con maquillaje excesivo, labios carmín, y un apestoso perfume tocó a mi puerta.

Me avisó de su muerte. Murió de cáncer. No fue detectado a tiempo, y no se pudo hacer nada con él.

Ella, dejó claro su desagrado hacía mi. Pero al final, mencionó que cumplía la última voluntad de su marido.

Que buscase al hombre que había sido su antigua pareja, y le dijera, _*Lo siento*, _esas palabras, que las había callado por tantos años. Y finalmente, que le entregase una carta.

El sobre estaba abierto, lo cual me hacía creer que la mujer había leído el texto de adentro. Y no me equivocaba, cuando lo dejó en mis manos comenzó a llorar, y murmuró _*Él te amaba, nunca dejó de amarte.*_, aquella mujer, confesó que cuando tenían relaciones, decía mi nombre en lugar del suyo. Que constantemente visitaba hospitales, cada vez uno diferente. Y que el dieciséis de cada mes, se ponía a llorar por las noches. El dieciséis, era nuestro aniversario. Y el mismo dieciséis, había decidido ponerle un fin a la enferma relación que llevábamos.

Estaba destruido, aquel hombre, también había pasado años de dolor, melancolía y tristeza.

Cada día, sin excepción, visito su tumba. En esta, hay una inscripción, que dice; _Nada traemos, nada llevamos, pero, ¿cuánto perdemos?._

Esta sencilla oración, me hacía pensar tanto. Nada tenemos, y todo perdemos.

Nunca supe, como fue que si ambos teníamos una relación tan hermosa, esta se pudrió. Y aunque quizás, él me provocó tanto daño, nunca amé, ni amaré a otra persona igual que a él."

…

Aquellos tres niños, me miraron con los ojos húmedos, al igual que sus padres.

Mi hermana Elice, y su marido, y sus dos hijos, mis sobrinos, una niña de 15 años llamada Eirika y un niño de 10 años llamado Ephraim.

Zelda y Link, unos viejos amigos de la preparatoria, y su hija de 11 años, Nayru.

Saqué una foto de mi bolsillo, y se la entregué a la pequeña Eirika, que al instante susurró un "Qué guapo eras tío." Nayru se acercó, y sin poder reprimirse, me preguntó

- ¿Este hombre de al lado es Ike?.-

Lentamente asentí, reprimiendo las ganas que me daban de llorar.

Eirika, había cumplido 15 años hoy. Y quizás, mi historia le había dejado un mensaje para su vida. Aunque tal vez ella hubiese deseado un Ipod, un nuevo celular en lugar de esta historia. (Por supuesto, que le tenía un regalo además).

- Gracias Tío.- susurró la hermosa niña de cabellos azules también.

- ¿Porqué Eiri?.- preguntó mí hermana aún limpiándose lágrimas del rostro.

- Porque me tío me ha enseñado, a luchar por una persona cuando realmente la amas. -susurró ella lanzándose a mis brazos.

- Es una hermosa lección de vida.- concordó Zelda.

- Espero, que ustedes Nayru y Ephraim, también la comprendan.- Dijo Link.

Eirika, extendió hacia mi la fotografía, que nos mostraban a mi y a Ike, tomados de la mano, sonrojados frente a un parque de rosas.

- _Cuando se ama de una manera pura y honesta, se desea la felicidad de esa persona, aún cuando eso puede causar un gran daño a uno mismo.- _Le susurré a Eirika cuando la tenía sentada en mis rodillas.

Ésta simplemente me abrazó, y en murmuros me dijo:

- Tío Marth, mañana vayamos a visitar la tumba del tío Ike.

…

…

…

…

…

…

No, definitivamente, no es esto lo que acostumbro a escribir, y claramente, la narración hasta el final, es diferente a lo que yo hago. Esto es porque intento hacerlo parecer que Marth lo está hablando. Le está contando todo a sus sobrinos y los padres. Es por eso, que la narración es tan sencilla.

Los nombres de Eirika, y Ephraim, fueron sacados de otro fire emblem. Y como deberán saber Nayru es una Diosa de The Legend of Zelda.

Eeeh, la canción, "I don't wanna miss a thing", es correspondiente a la banda Aerosmith.

Sin más comentarios, espero lo hayan disfrutado. No son necesarios, pero agradezco los reviews.

Hasta la próxima…. BABY~ xD


End file.
